


通向你我心灵的窗

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Things About Eyes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 罗恩见过许多不同的眼睛，不过他情有所钟。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 12





	通向你我心灵的窗

拉文德的眼睛是深蓝色的，澄澈干净，在他们六年级的时候，如果拉文德看到他，它们会变得明亮异常。只是或许太明亮了，让罗恩有点害怕，拉文德不管不顾，得到喜欢的男孩回吻，便认准了对方是那个白马王子，将喜怒哀乐都朝他缠过去，却看不到那人究竟想什么、要什么。她的干净也太干净，像一个浅浅的、反光的盘子，生活中的一切琐碎盛在这双眼里都是天大的快乐与委屈。罗恩喜欢过它们，也试着要去更喜欢它们，但最终，他见到它们便只欲逃离。

母亲的眼睛是棕色的，总是疲惫，也总是充满慈爱。她似乎每天都在这两个状态之间摇摆，那些母亲太疲惫而忽略了自己的时候，罗恩不怎么会生气。尽管她不会那样忽略金妮，因为金妮是她钟爱的小女儿，而且会不厌其烦地告诉别人自己讨厌什么，直到所有人都记住为止；她也不会那样忽略比尔，因为比尔是她的第一个孩子，那个时候她只需要记住他一个人。母亲太累了，罗恩是她深爱的儿子，但既没有优秀到使她另眼相待，也没有顽皮到值得她打起更多精神；有时她对小儿子心存歉疚，试图加倍补偿，反而会造成更多难堪。在那双眼满是期待和爱意的注视下，罗恩吃掉额外做的罐头咸牛肉三明治，假装自己很喜欢。他真的爱母亲的眼睛，但他怀疑它们从未真正注视过自己，罗恩有时只是不愿再被忽略。

哈利的眼睛是绿色的，其中总有烦闷和怒火，罗恩完全理解其中缘由。对哈利来说，他的烦恼都太小了，这在某些方面倒与拉文德相反。生活在一个贫穷的家庭，怎么抵得上父母早亡的痛苦呢？得不到他人注意，怎么抵得上被人恣意谈论、评判的不适呢？担忧朋友丧命，怎么抵得上作为那个随时会丧命的人的压力呢？他可以跟哈利一同抱怨偏心的老师、过多的作业、糟糕的天气，但那些猝不及防刺伤他的东西，罗恩很难与哈利谈论。他敬佩哈利眼中善良与希望的光，可有时候，他会觉得自己被留在了光芒背面的阴影里，看着那些深重的责任与痛苦，被无解的孤独环绕。

父亲的眼睛理智而充满好奇，麦格教授的眼睛严厉却不失风趣，邓不利多目光锐利，纳威神色畏怯却坚定不移，还有他的哥哥们，他的小妹妹金妮，没有任何两个人的眼睛是相同的，也没有谁的眼睛是完美的。罗恩从来不觉得任何人的眼睛是完美的。

赫敏的眼睛是褐色的，像他爱吃的那种巧克力，但很少有人觉得她是那种甜美的女孩，罗恩对此既不平、又庆幸。她总是专注于书本，如果你打扰她与如尼文的约会，你只能得到敷衍和不耐烦的一暼。但罗恩知道怎样赢得她的注意力，用一道不太好解释的题目吸引她的目光，或者一篇不幸用了坏掉的羽毛笔写的论文。她在她认为重要的事上有无穷无尽的耐心，只要你能理解她究竟是如何划分优先级，便能成为她目光的驻留点。

但他也喜欢它们忽略他的时候，只要它们注视的不是另一个男孩。每当赫敏的盯住一道难解的谜题，眉毛轻蹙，牙齿咬住下唇，罗恩便感到悄悄注视的吸引力与吻她、打断她的冲动同样强烈。那份专注是赫敏的一部分，她对知识的渴望，对解谜的热情，对每个人展示自己观点的勇气，俯身拥抱一个小精灵的温柔，这些部分都只属于她自己，罗恩对此毫无异议。

他同样喜欢它们流露出痛苦和脆弱的时候，别误会，罗恩痛恨看到赫敏痛苦，他只是非常愿意做那个化解它们的人。他自私地想，如果赫敏无法避免地要承受悲伤和苦闷，那么见证者是他好过是其他任何人。罗恩喜欢看到在他的努力后，赫敏眼中的担忧变为宽慰的笑意，她擦去泪水重新流露出坚定的神情，赫敏是打不倒的女战士，也是靠在他肩上寻求支持的柔软身躯。

他最喜欢的，还是它们偷偷瞟向他的时候。有时他无知无觉，直到想要问一个问题，却见赫敏飞快地低头假装专注作业；有时他注意到了，悄悄地做一些傻事，逗得她忍不住笑出来；还有的时候，罗恩乐意去想，大多数时候，他从来就没有发现。赫敏偷眼看他的时候与他一样多，只是她做得更隐蔽，因为她总是更聪明的那个，这个设想比任何巧克力都要甜蜜。

至于他渴望的，哦，正是那种眼神，像拉文德一样纯粹的眼神，只看着他，只想着他，在那一刻他们就是彼此的一切。罗恩会想象他们的吻，赫敏在他臂弯中充满活力又十足热情，这只属于他的模样没有第二人能看见。或者她两颊绯红，在槲寄生下慢慢向他靠近，一刻被拉得无限长；而那双眼睛，羞涩、澄澈，诉尽无限的心绪。罗恩将用行动将所有不确定化为了悟的欢喜，令她看到，他们之间心有灵犀。

罗恩喜欢赫敏的眼睛，它们呈现出他想看到的样子时，他理所当然地喜欢它们；它们转变为他不喜欢的样子时，他一如既往地喜爱他们；在看不到它们时，他也乐于想象它们。它们很麻烦，既复杂、又恼人；可这麻烦同时也甜蜜，复杂同时也有趣，最最恼人之处，则是叫人欲止不能，即便明知徒增烦恼，也停不下注视与猜测。如果完美意味着无需改变，那么也许罗恩真的找到了一双完美的眼睛。

结论显而易见：归根到底呀，并非其他人的眼睛真有什么不好，只不过他罗恩·韦斯莱情有所钟罢了。

（全文完）


End file.
